


Surprises

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fluff fic I wrote for my friends Mufti (muftiday on Tumblr) and Spacey (tea-and-outer-space on Tumblr) for Christmas!<br/>Based on this OTP Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135312047103/imagine-person-a-hurts-themself-minorly-and-while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tea_and_outer_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_outer_space/gifts).



Peter was used to explosions fairly close to his face, but he had to admit that this time it was a bit of a surprise. He wasn't quite sure where he'd gone wrong, he'd double-checked his calculations to make sure a catastrophic reaction wouldn't happen.

Yet he still found himself flat on his back on the dirty floor of his workshop with significantly less hair on his face.

“Blast it all- maybe that isn't the best curse right now.” he muttered vaguely to himself as he stared up at the singed ceiling and tried to catch his breath and assess his injuries. He groaned as urgent steps echoed down the hallway towards his lab.

Peter expected to see one of the other engineers or a medic when he looked up, but instead he found himself looking at the slightly disappointed and worried face of the head maid, Iris Tonia. Her eyebrow quirked up as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Peter, sprawled on the floor.

“Did you explode again, Mister Walter?” she asked, tone almost accusatory. She knew this was a weekly occurrence, but she'd never seen him affected by it first-hand.

“No.” Peter said defensively.

“You've set your worktable on fire intentionally, then?”

“Yes I d- Oh no!” Peter cried, standing up quickly and trying to pat out the flames with his already fire damaged lab coat. Iris sighed as she made her way to the fire extinguisher. She had the fire out in no time, leaving Peter's worktable a mess of blackened metal, ash, and white foam.

Peter ran his hands through his dark hair, leaving strands sticking up in all directions as he sighed. “That could have gone much better.” he said as he gave Iris a half-grin.

Iris gave him her most stern look, but she wasn't immune to the boyish grin on Peter's face. A second passed before she dropped the serious expression and shook her head, a grin tugging on the ends of her lips.

She quickly lost her grin once she noticed the blood dripping from Peter's head.

“Peter you're bleeding, let me help!” she fretted, stepping close to him and reaching up, using a cloth she had in her apron pocket to dab the blood that dripped from his temple.

“Iris, I'm _fine_ , it doesn't even hurt. No need to worry!” He said, but didn't back away. Iris looked determined to make sure Peter was okay.

A minute later she huffed in annoyance, taking a step back and crossing her arms. Iris looked up at Peter sternly. “Sit.” she demanded, nodding to a nearby stool. Peter did as she asked with eyebrows raised.

“You're only asking me to sit because you're having trouble reaching my head.” he teased. Iris glared as she pulled bandages from the disorganized first-aid kit Peter kept in his lab but rarely used.

“I ought to make you lay down, to be certain you haven't injured your brain.” Iris murmured as she cleaned Peter's wound with alcohol. Peter flinched as the cut began to sting. Iris gave him an apologetic look, and continued to cover the wound with cloth.

Peter watched Iris as she bandaged him up, her deft hands working quickly and efficiently while her eyebrows were pulled together in focus. He noticed how curls of dark hair escaped the tight bun at the nape of her neck and framed her face. He noticed her deep brown eyes, and her lips, parted slightly in concentration.

He realized, with rising nervousness, that he found Iris incredibly pretty.

“Head wounds just bleed a lot, Iris. There was really no reason for all of this.” Peter said, clearing his throat and looking away shyly.

“I...I know they do. I was worried.” Iris said defensively. “I couldn't leave you to bleed all over your work, could I?” She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Had she gone too far, overstepped her bounds? What had she been thinking, this man was her boss. She should have alerted someone with more medical experience. And to speak so casually with him before...

Iris took a step back and folded her shaking hands in front of her, eyes down. “I-I'm sorry, s-sir.” she whispered. Peter's eyes widened at Iris's sudden change in demeanor.

“Oh, no! It's completely okay! I just- I'm okay! I don't want you to worry about me, I'm okay. I-I like that you do though! I don't mind it at all, of course! And thank you, by the way, for worrying. And for bandaging me up and all. Thank you, Iris. I- you're right, I wouldn't want to bleed on my work. That would be... bad.” Peter babbled, too nervous to stop the flow of words.

Iris nodded. “You're welcome, Mister Walter.”  
“Please, call me Peter.” he said, without thinking. He knew he was supposed to be more formal, she worked for him after all, but he didn't want to be formal with Iris. That was most likely a bad idea, but he also didn't care. Iris was sweet. Any other maid would have run off and brought in a medic, but she didn't. She wanted to be sure he was okay.

Iris hesitated, biting her lip, before nodding.

“Okay, Peter.” she said. She looked back up at him with a smile. “I've got to get back to work. I hope your head doesn't bother you too much.” She turned and left the room, trying with all of her might not to trip over her own feet.

 

When Iris happened to pass by Peter's lab again the next day and decided to check on him, neither of them were surprised.

 


End file.
